User talk:TheMadScienceGuy
I can be reached via my official sites on my profile, thanks! Welcome! Welcome to Encyclopedia Hiigara ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our articles - thank you! We all hope you will enjoy creating new content as much as we do and will stay for a longer while. If you would like to learn more about contributing I'd like you to check , and if you are new to editing wikias - check excellent "first steps" guide. If you need any more help you can always ask here or on our . Here you have few helpful and useful links you might want to have: * Policies, especially the Fanon Policy * Community Portal which tracks most recent community events as well as on Encyclopedia itself * - if you would want to write one of these we would be very thankful * is place you can find some nice pictures for your articles * is where you can start browsing the Encyclopedia * You may also want to see your or * And finally: you can always create your user page giving few details about you :) One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. Thanks again for your input. Wish you many great articles! --Zeta1127,89thLegion (talk) 01:29, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Thanks very much for your edits to improve this wiki. If you plan on sticking around for a while, when I become a sysop / admin on the wiki, I will grant you the rollback flag. This will give you the ability to quickly revert vandalism and help with some maintenance aspects of the wiki. We'll need active users when the Gearbox release comes out, there'll be a high increase in possible vandalism here, so hopefully you'll be able to stick around! :) EDIT: As a note of reference, I would highly recommend you to switch over to the general Source Editor. With VisualEditor, there are several bugs and it's prone to adding poor wiki syntax to pages. , then hit the Editing tab. In the list, change Preferred Editor to the Source Editor. It's way easier to edit a wiki when you know what the source is, especially as some content can't be rendered in the visual editor either. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:14, January 30, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks, SuperSajuuk! I'll try to stay around as much as possible. I'd love to see a coherent reference to the Homeworld Universe. Also, I usually switch between Source and Visual editor, so definitely will do! ::No problem! Also, just to remind: please sign your posts with ~~~~ on talkpages. :) ::Also, it's generally better to reply to the user's talkpage rather than your own: this is because posting to the user's talkpage will generate a notification which they'll see around Wikia, whereas posting to your own means the message may go unnoticed. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 10:48, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Not sure. I've only been on the wiki a couple days, so not sure which pages need fixing. You could go through the mission articles for Homeworld and Homeworld 2 and ensuring they're all written to be in the third person (aka, removing words like "you do this" and changing it to "the player should"). --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:34, January 31, 2015 (UTC)